Swift Action
by Mc-reed
Summary: The war is over, all that remains are a few select Covenant extremists and a select Task Force is sent to destroy them, this is the tale of one of them


Swift Action

Disclaimer: We both know I don't own Halo and am in no way affiliated with Bungie or Microsoft

Chapter 1

_Aboard USNC Cruiser Swift Action 1100 hours orbiting-Unknown system_

Admiral Greg Scott ran his hand through his graying-blond hair before he put his cap back on his head and began to look forward at the dozens of plasma screens that played a continuous data stream to the bridge and the intelligence rooms of the massive mobile city. Scanning through the dark emptiness of what many called space. Looking for signs of the few extreme zealots of the covenant who refused to give up the fight of their Prophets who were wiped out by the flood they released.

only 5 ships were lost in the so-called clean -up process made by the UNSC, due to the fact that they were retrofitted with covenant speed and communications, making the Cruiser become an odd-mix between the Sterile and grey environments of the UNSC, and the Smooth, Neon-colored interface of the Covenant, mimicking the mix-up that Earth was now seeing as dozens of different species, displaced by what seemed to be the final Holy-War made their journey to one of the last inhabitable planets.

Scott then sat down in his chair and began to close his eyes and submit to the perpetual drowsiness that was at a constant attack now that he was in his mid-40. As Scott began to close his eyes and dream about his family, and what they were doing in the only thing that could be considered a greater mystery than space, death.

The war had hit the man hard, losing his wife to the Covenant glassing of a distant colony and his only-living son to combat in the Special operations on Onyx and his twin brother who died at age seven of various illnesses, as the darkness began to set in and the solace began its embrace the man was interrupted by the ships A.I., an entity with the appearance of a young woman, maybe early 20's with a standard issue bun and glasses. "Sir," she chimed in with her simulated Oriental accent

"Yea, what do ya want, Lin" the admiral retorted in a tone implying that the interruption in his naptime was not welcome.

"Its fleet command demanding your presence in a video-conference" replied the computer in what seemed to be a feisty retort to the grumpy accent. The admiral snapped to at the word fleet and began to button his tunic up, tuck in his rapidly growing but-still miniscule gut, and put on his cap,

"Put them on," piped the commander in a voice that hinted nervousness, He had fallen out of the fleet commander's good graces when he questioned a command of the Fleet Admiral's that later proved costly, causing massive damage to one of the cruiser's, and destroying a frigate.

"Greetings Admirals," said Fleet Admiral Richardson as he and the rest of the 10 or so ship leaders appeared on the various screens of his bridge his slight face and sharp country accent, hinting at sarcasm.

"Good day to you all," replied Scott as he shook off a potential yawn.

"Well we've got news directly from Earth command stating that they have received distress calls from two merchant vessels in the Rigby sector," stated Admiral Winslow of the USNC _Passchendaele _his stern, scarred ebony face and booming voice showing signs of stress and fear, probably giving him flashbacks of what scarred his face so badly.

"So what does this have to do with us?" asked Scott as he checked the time on the clock in the lower right display of Richardson's monitor.

" Well I thought you'd connect the dots naturally but since you ask we're gonna check on the ships and see if there is any resistance activity goin' on in that sector," replied the Fleet Commander in a voice that hinted at agitation.

"Do we have any idea what we are flying into," stated Admiral Kim, of _Victoria _her East Asian features and voice stating obvious fear of ambush.

" Nope, that is why the _Swift Action _and the _Victoria _are going to Scout out the area for any hostiles or bases and check back with us," Replied Richardson, the questioning of his judgment making him visibly upset, evidence being the fact that his face was red and his voice was slightly raised.

The stating of the 2 choices for scouting causing obvious expressions and statements of confusion and inner confirmation of a dislike for anyone who didn't have a complete concurrence with the arrogant young man's will. "I expect my scout's to be at the location of the distress signal at no later than 1700 hours, Richardson out," the man said as the screen began to fade and he saluted.

"Shall I tell your combat command officers to prepare their troops?" asked the A.I. as her hologram now stood in front of the screens that now displayed information about the mission.

"Yea, that would be nice, also tell them to bring me up a hot coffee Lin," replied Scott as he analyzed the screens of information, most of the sector's colonies were glassed and the sector covered about 2 light years of space and was famous for piracy, the distress signal came from somewhere around the Erasmus system, from merchant ships, with a questionable intent.

The major was interrupted in his train of thought by the arrival of his coffee, black with no cream or sugar. The then A.I. interrupted him for the 3rd time in 30 minutes "Sir Request for a conference by Admiral Kim," Lin stated.

"Alright, bring it to me," retorted Scott in a slightly amiable tone. "Always eager to talk to an old classmate from the academy" thought the man as her bust superimposed across all of his screens.

"That clown is sending us into a deathtrap," stated Kim angrily,

"So how do you want to divide this little deathtrap up," Scott replied calmly and somewhat sarcastically to the statement of the obvious fact.

" Since the sector is almost definitely a stomping ground for Covenant scum and I'm down on ODST's I say we stick together and check out that ship, we better play it safe and make sure not to piss off anyone to royally," replied Kim with the utmost seriousness that she had carried with her since her academy years.

"I agree, we'll meet up in orbit around Julius IV at 1500 hours and proceed to the wreck," replied the Scott as he sipped his coffee.

"Kim out," replied the worried commander of the _Victoria_

"Lin I need warp speed to coordinates of Julius IV," stated Scott as he sat down and let the feeling of dread that would wash over any decent commander in this situation over take him. The Admiral braced himself as the slip space started up and the 4-hour journey began.

"God help us," thought the man as he realized the location of the crash was only 30 million kilometers away from the place his wife died.


End file.
